


The milky way at the back of those eyes, don’t let it darken. (Hey… I love you.)

by cielodeonix



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Accidental Groping, Alternate Universe - High School, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielodeonix/pseuds/cielodeonix
Summary: When he got in the building he heard a crush inside one of the classrooms and being the curious guy he was Jongin opened the door.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This happned because I wanted to read a hs!au sekai with cute!sehun so this... thing was born. omg I hope is just not so bad.

 

 

❀J❀

  
  
  
Summer was not Jongin’s favorite season. Jongin sighed dramatically. Summer break was just around the corner. He had to endure the warm weather for at least a few more weeks.  
  
Jongin got to his high school just before the janitor had closed the door. He sighed relieved. One more getting late and the principal would call his mom. He was lucky he didn’t stay asleep that morning.  
  
He heard the bell and Jongin started to walk faster, heading to his first class. Suddenly, when he got inside the building he heard a crush inside one of the classrooms and being the natural curious guy he was Jongin opened the door.  
  
It was one of the abandoned classrooms of the old central building and everything inside was a real mess, desks and chairs on the floor; ripped curtains, broken glasses and dust everywhere. He watched in the corner of his eyes a sudden move.  
  
“Who’s there?” He asked, raising his voice, suddenly startled.  
  
There was another movement. In a second, one of the cabinets at the back of the classroom fell to the floor, making a thud. Jongin squinted as he could see a small frame trying to move away from the mess.  
  
“Do you need help?” he asked just to be ignored by the person trapped there.  
  
Jongin rolled his eyes.  
  
He was about to turn back when a small voice said: “help.”  
  
Jongin sighed exasperated, walking to the stranger and trying to help him. After some pulling and tossing, he finally could help the stranger to stand up but, this person was rather clumsy and before anything he fell again, this time on top of Jongin.  
  
Jongin emitted a muffled groan feeling his breath stop for some good five seconds. The stranger was rather heavy. When Jongin finally came back to his senses, he felt his hands grope a (rather big) butt. He opened his eyes, finding the (adorable) flushed face of a boy.  
  
He blushed taking his hands away from the boy’s bottom. He felt the stranger move aside from him and Jongin stood up in a hurry.  
  
“I’m so sorry.” Jongin said, bowing ninety degrees and blushing furiously. He straightened his back and then he finally saw the boy who was at the verge of tears. “Don’t cry… please don’t cry.” Jongin panicked. “It wasn’t my intention t-to… t-to do that.”  
  
The boy looked at Jongin, furrowing his brow for a few seconds before nodding.  
  
“It’s ok.” He said, rubbing his neck, clearly uncomfortable. “Thank you for… hummm… saving me…” he stuttered no making eye contact.  
  
Jongin had never seen this kid before. He probably was a first year.  
  
“Ehm… yeah… you’re welcome.” Why was Jongin so awkward for God’s sake!  
  
They locked eyes and suddenly both of them burst in laughter.  
  
Jongin watched the boy’s eye twinkle, his eyes forming crescents and wow! That was a cute boy! He was freaking adorable, his eye smile too much to handle.  
  
They heard the bell and oh my god! The first period was over and Jongin didn’t make to his first class.  
  
The boy’s eyes widened. “Oh no!” he mumbled.  
  
Together they heard the commotion in the hallways. They looked at each other both of them as speechless. They didn’t know what to do.  
  
“We should probably hurry up to class if we don’t want to miss second period.” Jongin said after a minute or so.  
  
“Yeah…” the boy relented. He bit his lip and wow those were some really pink lips.  
  
“Hummm by the way… I’m Jongin” he dropped stupidly, brain suddenly not working in front of the cute boy.  
  
“I’m Sehun.” the boy said shyly. “It’s nice to meet you, Jongin sunbae-nim.”  
  
There was an awkward silence before Jongin stated: “Well… Humm, we should go.”  
  
“Yes, yes.”  
  
They both walked outside the abandoned classroom and down the hall.  
  
“Thank for helping me, Jongin sunbae.” Sehun said when they got to the stairs before bowing. “I hope we can meet again.” He then smiled brightly to Jongin who felt his heart skip a beat. “See you later, Sunbae-nim!” he shouted running up the stairs.  
  
Jongin just stood up there stupidly watching Sehun’s retreating form.  
  
Minutes later, Jongin smiled feeling lightheaded after the almost bizarre encounter with this adorable Sehun boy. He sighed happily and finally went to his classroom.  
  


 

❀S❀

  
  
Sehun was fifteen and he had a crush. His crush was the most perfect and popular boy in his high school. Yes, Sehun crush was the one and only boy extraordinary, Kim Jongin. And Sehun being the lucky guy he was, just happened to make his crush skip first period just because he pranked Kyungsoo and he was hiding from his murderous (and tiny) Hyung and suddenly he got trapped in a mess of cleaning supplies in one of the abandoned classrooms. Yeah, well done Oh Sehun.  
  
He huffed exasperated at himself. Sehun closed his locker door leaning his back onto it. He sighed feeling his face blush after remembering where Jongin hands were. Oh my god he couldn’t feel more embarrassed.  
  
“Hey Sehun, are you ok?” his friend Seulgi looked at him worried.  
  
“Why do I have to be so unlucky?” He groaned. “Why from all people passing had to be Kim Jongin?”  
  
“Jongin?” Seulgi perked up at that. “That second year you like? What happened?”  
  
“I embarrassed myself to death. That freaking happened.”  
  
Seulgi lifted an eyebrow.  
  
“I fell on top of him and he grabbed my butt” Sehun whispered mortified.  
  
Seulgi laughed at loud like the good friend she was.  
  
“You have a nice butt, though.”  
  
“OMG” Sehun cried. “Don’t say that, you’re making it worse.”  
  
“At least he now noticed you” she mocked Sehun. “You’re always ‘please notice me sempai.’”  
  
“Shut up” cried Sehun pouting.  
  
Baekhyun decide to came and join their little bickering.  
  
“Why is Sehun more pouting than usual?”  
  
“Jongin grabbed his butt.” Seulgi hurried to reply.  
  
Their senior smiled proudly. “Finally Sehun is getting some action.” He said hi fiving Seulgi.  
  
Sehun snorted. “It’s not like that” he cried blushing madly. “I was hiding from Kyungsoo in that abandoned classroom when I got trapped, he tried to help me and then I fell on top of him and by accident he groped me.”  
  
“But you’ve been wishing for him to do that since classes started.” Baekhyun deadpanned.  
  
“I have not.”  
  
“Yes you have, Oh Sehun.”  
  
“You can’t lie to us.” Seulgi said laughing.  
  
“Shut up!” Sehun cried blushing even more. “I have not!”  
  
“Yes, yes… sure.”  
  
Baekhyun kept teasing Sehun while walking to the canteen. Sehun was pouting all the way there. Seulgi jus giggled amused at Baekhyun teasing. They sat down in their usual table with all their other friends.  
  
“Kyungsoo Hyung, Baekhyun is being mean” Sehun complained, lower lip jutting out. Kyungsoo looked sharply at Baekhyun who stopped laughing at the poor boy and muttered some cursing in a small voice.  
  
“What did you say, Byun?”  
  
“Nothing, nothing” he swallowed.  
  
Sehun smiled at Kyungsoo eyes wrinkling, his Hyung ruffled his hair lovingly.  
  
“By the way, who left a dead spider in my locker this morning?” his favorite Hyung asked glaring at all the people in the table. His eyes were murderous. The entire table stopped breathing.  
  
There was one thing Kyungsoo Hyung didn’t like in the entire world and that was spiders. He hated them with all his black lover heart (I’m not afraid, I just find them repulsive- Kyungsoo own words). Kyungsoo was a really patient man but if spiders were involved well… The entire table was not afraid of Kyungsoo because of nothing.  
  
Sehun smiled innocently at Baekhyun a twinkle of malice in his mischievous eyes. Baekhyun just stared open mouthed.  
  
“Baekhyun did.” Sehun revealed innocently. “I watched him, Hyung”  
  
Byun Baekhyun was just so shocked to even defend himself. Sehun smirked at him. Revenge was so so sweet.  
  
“Oh you’re so dead.” Kyungsoo hissed, “You better run, Byun.”  
  
Before anybody could blink the two teens disappeared.  
  
“Sehun you’re the devil.” Seulgi whispered in his ear. Sehun just smiled evilly.  
  
“I know.”  
  
Seulgi ruffled the boy’s hair. “Come on, let’s grab some food.” Sehun nodded, walking along with her happily.  
  
  
  
“Sehun” Seulgi called.  
  
“Hummm?”  
  
“Kim Jongin is walking to our table”  
  
Sehun lift his head. “Wait, what?”  
  
“He’s coming to our table”  
  
“Oh my god, what do I do?!”  
  
“Just… just keep eating” she said, “maybe he’s not looking for you.”  
  
Sehun lowered his head looking directly at his plate, he felt Jongin approach their table and then clear his throat. Sehun heart was beating so fast against his chest, he was sure the entire table was able to hear it.  
  
“Hi, Minseok Hyung.” Jongin greeted. Sehun sighed relieved; Jongin was not looking for him.  
  
“Hey Jongin. How have you been?”  
  
“Nothing new, Hyung”  
  
Sehun relaxed, lifting his head and breathing normally. He watched the boys talk. He smiled softly at Seulgi making eye contact with her; Sehun was so caught up talking with his eyes with Seulgi that he didn’t listen at Minseok calling him.  
  
“Sehun!” his Hyung almost yelled.  
  
He jumped startled, “what?”  
  
“Jongin said if he can talk to you for a minute.”  
  
“What?” Sehun repeated dumbly.  
  
“Jongin,” he said pointing at him with his finger, “wants to talk with you.”  
  
Sehun just watched to Minseok at Jongin stupidly until Seulgi stepped his foot.  
  
“Oh! Sure!”  
  
He stood up rather clumsily, blushing at the memory of this morning. Jongin just smiled at him gesturing to follow him. Sehun did just that.  
  


 

❀J❀

  
  
  
Jongin took Sehun outside. They were seating in a bench and awkward silence surrounding them.  
  
“I’m really sorry for this morning” he bowed moving towards Sehun.  
  
Sehun coughed. “Stop apologizing,” he said blushing. “Just forget about it.”  
  
“I’m really sorry though.” Jongin looked at Sehun. “I was hoping you’ll let me make it up to you”  
  
Sehun looked puzzled at Jongin and wow that was a cute boy pursing some adorable pink lips. Jongin swallowed mouth suddenly dry.  
  
“Do you want to go to the movies with me this Saturday?” dropped Jongin without at once of finesse. What great way of embarrassing himself further.  
  
“You don’t have to accept if you don’t want to go” he hurried to say trying to save his dignity.  
  
Sehun just stared at him like he couldn’t believe what a fool was Jongin. “Yes, well… sorry.” He mumbled. “I-I… I’ll just go now.”  
  
But before he could leave, Sehun grabbed his wrist making him stop. He looked at the boy who had this big smile brightening his entire face and wow, those eyes were full of stars there was a galaxy in there.  
  
“I’d love to.” Sehun said.  
  
“It’s a date then!” Jongin cried happily until he realized what he said. He almost retracted but Sehun twinkling eye smile was just there for him and wow he was a fool for this boy.  
  
“It’s a date.” Sehun confirmed.  


 

❀S❀

  
  
He had a date with Kim Jongin, Seulgi was going to flip.  
  
Sehun walked to his class feeling like flying, giggling happily at the memory of Jongin and oh my god he wanted to go in a date with the clumsy unpopular Sehun. He couldn’t believe it plus.  
  
Sehun watched Baekhyun limp his way through the hallways. He giggled at his friend fortune.  
  
This day couldn’t be more perfect.  


 

❀J❀

  
  
If Sehun with his uniform was adorable, Sehun with a striped shirt, skinny jeans and a straw hat was out of this world and wow Jongin was falling for the boy.  
  
The date went smoothly.  
  
Jongin let Sehun pick the movie and he almost squealed in delight at his choice: Civil War, apparently his future boyfriend preferred Marvel before DC comics and did he say he was team Iron man?  
  
Yeah, he was going to marry Sehun, Jongin decide that afternoon.    
  


 

❀S❀

  
  
Dating Jongin was not what Sehun had imagined. God, it was so freaking much better.  
  
Jongin was everything he ever asked and so much more.  
  
They were compatible, like a match made in heaven. Who would have thought Jongin would be a nerd like him?  
  
He freaking liked Marvel comics universe he even had a collection bigger than Sehun’s.  
  
He got his love for reading with Harry Potter saga just as Sehun.  
  
He even had the same a weird liking for BL mangas and magic shoujo anime.  
  
He was fan of Game of Thrones and not just the TV series he had read all the books and he was waiting just as much as Sehun for the upcoming books and God! They cried together when Jon died rewatching the last episode of season five.  
  
And if Sehun didn’t like Jongin at the beginning he now did for sure. He was falling for him.  
  
  
  
Jongin asked him to be ‘The moon of his life’ one Friday at the school’s cafeteria. The place was packed; everyone was watching the love confession that just a few were able to understand and oh my god DID JONGIN JUST SAY THAT?  
  
Trembling, Sehun walked to Jongin who was standing in the middle of the canteen. He tipped on his toes circling his arms around Jongin’s neck.  
  
“Yes, My sun and stars.”  
  
Sehun and Jongin joined tables exploded in cheers.  
  
They kissed for the first time then, sealing his relationship with a heavy kiss.  
  
Sehun smiled leaning his forehead against Jongin’s.  
  


 

❀J❀

  
  
  
Oh Sehun was a brat and not any brat he was a spoiled brat. He was spoiled rotten by his Hyungs no matter how badly he always pranked them. Jongin didn’t notice that until a month being his boyfriend.  
  
  
Sehun just had to purse his lips and he would get whatever he wanted. Gosh, not even Jongin could resist him.  
  
And that is how Jongin found himself hiding from Minseok in that particular abandoned classroom in the school old central building. Sehun just had to mess up with Minseok’s protein drink and mix it with floor.  
  
“Really, Sehun, really?”  
  
The boy just giggled hiding under a table. “He will forgive us, you just wait and see.” Sehun pouted. “Minseok likes your puppy eyes even better than my pouty lips. He won’t hit us if you use that secret weapon.”  
  
Jongin snorted, rolling his eyes at his evil (but adorable) boyfriend.  
  
“If Minseok Hyung doesn´t forgive us, I’m breaking up with you.”  
  
“Sure thing” Sehun replied absentmindedly.  
  
“Hey I’m being serious here!”  
  
Sehun hummed and Jongin sighed defeated.  
  
“Shut up, it was because of a prank that we met and you like me too much to do that.”  
  
And wow only Jongin knew that was the very much true.  
  
“Besides, we can always blame Baekhyun,” his boyfriend said winking an eye at him.  
  
Jongin just stared dumbfounded at Sehun because he looked so awkward trying to wink his eyes and wow it was so weirdly cute… yes, cute but weird at the same time.  
  
Jongin pecked Sehun on the mouth unable to resist his cuteness.  
  
“You know Sehun, we should just do that.”  
  
They both giggled evilly.  


 

 

 

 

  
**♡** _Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from 瞳の奥の銀河(Hitomi no Oku no Milky Way) by FLOWER.


End file.
